


Потерявшие Сердце

by Strawberry_Hope



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Canonical Character Death, Dead Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Hanahaki Disease, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: Ханахаки — очень редкая и смертоносная болезнь, убивающая своей красотой. На поздней стадии корни растения сдавливали сердце, что нарушало его работу и замедляло кровообращение, стебли оплетали артерии малого кровяного круга, а цветы расцветали в лёгких, забивали бронхи и трахею, что приводило к асфиксии.Её невозможно диагностировать до этого момента, невозможно вылечить позже. И совсем нет надежды, если объект воздыхания уже мертв. Если, конечно, нет подходящего дьявольского фрукта под рукой.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Kudos: 5





	Потерявшие Сердце

**Author's Note:**

> На самом деле я написала две трети этой работы ещё летом, однако вообще не представляла, как всё закончить, и отвлеклась на другие проекты. Так что по хронологии это был первый фф о том, что Ло не любит цветы, хотя первым я выложила "25 и 1". Как-то так. Мне всё ещё больно от этой работы, и она создана причинить боль на каком-то своём уровне.
> 
> Я думаю, это близко не то, что вы от меня ожидали.

**Белая сирень, красные розы и тот, кто не вернётся**

В детстве Ло не любил цветы: это все девчачьи штучки, которым не место в жизни будущего великого врача, коем он мечтал стать. Мальчик любил читать медицинские справочники, которые без спроса таскал из родительского шкафа, чтобы узнать обо всех болезнях как можно раньше. Но даже с такой благородной целью он оставался ребёнком, поэтому ему особенно нравились редкие, диковинные болезни — лучше прямиком из Гранд Лайна, таившего в себе множество невообразимых вещей, — потому что они казались интереснее обыденных простуды, кори или ангины. К тому же там были цветные картинки людей, покрывающихся яркой синей сыпью или красной чешуёй, коленок с россыпью мелких ямок, сросшихся пальцев, посеревших глаз, отросших рогов — это зрелище напоминало волшебную сказку и захватывало дух маленького нарушителя.

Тогда он из-за особенностей детской психики просто не осознавал, что это всё страшные, мучительные заболевания, жертвы которых проводят свои последним часы в настоящей агонии, а не просто чудаковатые картинки, так что не испытывал к ним никакого сострадания, лишь только прилипчивое любопытство и жгучий интерес. Трафальгар даже оценивал проиллюстрированные недуги и выбирал самые скучные, самые мерзкие, самые смешные и другие самые-самые. Иногда выбор и впрямь стоял сложный, он сомневался, менял своё, казалось бы, окончательное решение сотню раз на дню, однако не в случае со званием самой красивой болезни.

Ханахаки — очень редкая и смертоносная болезнь, убивающая своей красотой. И дело даже не в лирической причине возникновения заболевания — в том возрасте безответная любовь была последней вещью, что показалась бы для Ло стоящей внимания, — а непосредственно в способе умерщвления жертвы: корни растения сдавливали сердце, что нарушало его работу и замедляло кровообращение, стебли оплетали артерии малого кровяного круга, а цветы расцветали в лёгких, забивали бронхи и трахею, что приводило к асфиксии. Человек задыхался от проросших в нём цветов, от своей любви.

Это было невероятно красиво, настолько, что в каждым новой книге Ло неприметно искал статью с этой диковинной болезнью, чтобы посмотреть на новую фотографию со вскрытия и долго-долго её рассматривать. Что-то было завораживающее в губительном соседстве растерзанной плоти и нежных, убивающих соцветий; уродливого мертвого и прекрасного живого. Что-то притягательное и жуткое — от такой вещи сложно было отвести взгляд от проросших в лёгких ромашек, от забивших горло гербер, от торчащих изо рта и ноздрей стеблей плюща — цветы у каждого больного были свои. Встречались также упоминания кактуса, жаль, что без фото, потому что у мальчишки не хватало воображения представить это.

Он ещё думал, что неплохо умереть вот так, красиво. Всяко лучше пневмонии, отравления или скучного инфаркта. Но сам такую смерть себе никогда не хотел, потому что знал: судьба уже выбрала ему смерть от отравления янтарным свинцом.

Что ж, он ошибался. И в далёком наивном детстве, когда считал ханахаки очень красивой и недостижимой экзотической болезнью, которая никогда его не настигнет в Норт Блю, и в не столько далёком циничном отрочестве, когда считал ханахаки болезнью влюбленных идиотов, которая его точно не затронет такого мизантропа. Впрочем, он всё ещё был жив, хотя его лёгкие периодически превращались в цветущие клумбы, и это правда было ужасающе красиво.

Ло оставался жив только благодаря фрукту, что добыл для него дорогой Кора-сан. Теперь этим же фруктом Хирург смерти мог полностью излечиться от своей смертельной — «неизлечимой» — болезни, но не хотел, считая её справедливой платой. Ведь пышные соцветия белой сирени — это все, что осталось в память о нём. То, что он хранил у своего сердца, то, что вырезал из лёгких, то, что лежало в руках, то, что отмывал от крови и собирал в букеты, как какая-нибудь сентиментальная девчонка, о которых так нелестно отзывался в детстве.

Он всё ещё был холоден к цветам, но только не к этим пушистым душистым завязям сирени. Ло почти не выкашливал мелкие бутоны — только забывшись во сне, — как это обычно происходило у других зараженных, потому что вовремя вырезал их прямо из груди и изучал. На вид, на ощупь, на запах, даже на вкус это были обычные цветы _Syringa vulgaris_ , произрастающих на южных островах того же Норт Блю. Да и именно белую сирень специально выращивали во Флевансе, просто ради ещё одного напоминания о том, что это — Белый город, — Ло иногда таскал матери особо пышные веточки в конце весны. Возможно, это теперь уже блёклое, истрепавшееся со временем воспоминание тоже стало причиной того, что Ло малодушно позволил болезни развиться до последней стадии и продолжал играться с собственной жизнью. Едва ли оно того стоило, однако в жизни, полной ненависти и жажды мести было так мало вещей, наполненных любовью.

Трафальгар был жадным ребёнком и вырос жадным человеком, и одного прощального подарка ему было недостаточно. Он хотел слышать смех, хотел ощущать чужое присутствие поблизости, хотел чувствовать объятия и тяжесть всё ещё огромных даже для выросшего парня рук. Это Ло не мог восполнить ничем в мире, однако проклятые, душащие изнутри цветы хотя бы помогали обмануться. Белые лепестки напоминали о длинных ногах, в которые постоянно утыкался взгляд ребёнка, и белозубую улыбку, кровавые подтёки на них — глупую рубашку и не менее глупую помаду на лице… и запах — он совсем не походил на запах Корзона, ведь тот вечно вонял сигаретами и иногда дорогим одеколоном — разве что сразу после ванной, когда не успевал сделать пару затяжек, — только все равно напоминал его своей обманчивой легкостью. И конечно же эта сирень обнимала его также, как Кора-сан: неумело, губительно, даже болезненно, но с полной уверенностью в своей правоте.

Глупая иллюзия того, что Кора-сан всегда с ним, у самого сердца, убивала и давала силы жить дальше. Жить дальше он хотел, чтобы отомстить за его смерть, не убив — это бы расстроило доброго Кора-сана, — но упрятав его убийцу за решетку до конца его дней. Чьих именно — неважно. Ло просто не хотел больше никогда видеть лицо Дофламинго — уродливую пародию на лицо его младшего брата: те же черты, тот же профиль, та же красота, извращенная и вывернутая наизнанку застывшей фальшивой улыбкой. Сейчас Ло был вынужден смотреть на это безобразие, надругательство над любимым светлым образом дорогого Коразона и терпеть. Благо, терпеть оставалось недолго. Либо он, либо его.

Сейчас Ло сидел перед этим ублюдком, прикованный к трону червей — к отвратительной фальшивой декорации, ведь Коразон никогда на нём не сидел, да и не сядет уже. Возможно, кто-то другой, кого так же выберет Доффи в качестве любимой игрушки, только это уже будет несчастная подделка, как и всё остальное, чем окружает себя этот зазнавшийся выскочка. Вот поддельная семья — настоящую он изничтожил собственными руками, — окружает его и поддерживает каждое его решение, будь то становление поддельным правительственным псом, поддельное освобождение страны от «обезумевшего» короля или выращивание поддельных дьявольских фруктов. Он ещё и сидел перед ним на складном стуле с важным видом, будто это именно он на троне (поддельном троне), насмехаясь. Король фальши.

Трафальгар смотрел на него со взглядом, явственно выражающим всю обращенную к Дофламинго ненавистью, а тот лишь веселился — издавал свой напускной бесящий смех и говорил, как ни в чём не бывало:

— Ты затеял совсем не детскую игру, малыш Ло: убил Верго, похитил Цезаря, а сейчас твои «союзники» крушат мою обожаемую страну. Неужели дурной пример настолько заразителен, что и ты решил вставлять мне палки в колёса? А в детстве казался таким рассудительным ребёнком, — он говорил лениво, опираясь подбородком о кулак. — А сейчас строишь свои дерьмовые планы против меня и разбиваешь мне сердце, — мужчина даже состроил скорбную мину для большей убедительности и положил правую руку на центр груди, обозначая это самое сердце.

— У тебя нет сердца, — зло отрезал парень в ответ.

Ло едва ли мог выносить этот театр абсурда, будучи почетным зрителем в первых рядах. Снова, снова чуть постаревшее лицо его возлюбленного, искривлялась в неестественных гримасах, доводя парня до нервной дрожи, до хмурых складок между бровями, до скрипа зубов.

Однако это не помешало Дофламинго продолжать гнуть свою линию:

— И что же ты хотел этим добиться? Продемонстрировать свои умения? Насолить мне? — мужчина убрал руку от лица и чуть наклонился и качнул головой как птица, большая ухмыляющаяся птица. — Ладно, можешь не говорить: ты пришёл ко мне отомстить за Миньон, и я даже разочарован в такой банальной причине, — он вытянул руку вперед и стал рассматривать свои когти, явно демонстрируя то, что они намного интереснее ничтожных стремлений и каких-то там переживаний Ло.

Ребра парня больно кольнуло в рёбра отвратительным чувством безразличия. Коразон точно так же смотрел на него, сквозь него, когда ещё был вынужден притворяться членом семьи этого монстра. У чертового ублюдка была одна слишком неприятная способность — напоминать Ло о давно усопшем человеке, и не просто аккуратно вытаскивать притаившиеся воспоминания, а вырывать их из памяти и швырять со всей дури в лицо, так, побольнее.

— Ты просто привык, что каждая твоя выходка остаётся безнаказанной, но я намерен это исправить, — выплюнул Трафальгар и тут же получил затрещину от Детки за неуважительное обращение к «молодому господину» (после чего та расплакалась).

— О, и ты счёл себя достойным столь важной роли? — Дофламинго усмехнулся ещё сильнее, на его лбу вздулись вены. — Слишком много на себя берешь, недоносок.

— В самый раз, — возразил парень и крепко сжал челюсть, со скрипом. Голову вскружил галлюциногенный аромат цветущей сирени — как же, чёрт его возьми, не вовремя.

Он отвернулся, прижался лицом к плечу и зашёлся в кровавом кашле. Сначала никто, кроме самого Ло, ничего не понял — подумали, что у пленного слишком серьёзные травмы после битвы с Джокером. Детка Пять подбежала к выплёвывающему легкие парню и обеспокоенно затрясла, спрашивая, нужно ли принести полотенца или что-то ещё, но её жестом отозвал «молодой господин»: Дофламинго сам поднялся со своего импровизированного «трона» и подошел к трону червей, трону Коразона. Парень, не поворачивая голову ощутил, как огромная фигура склонилась над ним совсем близко, и сжался сильнее в тщетной попытке скрыть свой секрет.

Дыхание мужчины неприятно обожгло голую кожу, и Ло трусливо зажмурился. Это было что-то из детства: казалось, что, закрыв глаза и не видя монстра, сам монстр не заметить тебя и исчезнет по своим монстрячим делам куда-нибудь нах-... Впрочем, это сработало: Джокер только прикоснулся к его окровавленному плечу, а затем отошёл, но Ло чувствовал, что не всё так просто.

Ло открыл глаза.

— Что же, мне стоило догадаться об этом, — Дофламинго злостно скалился, сжимая между двумя пальцами редкий пятилистный цветок белой сирени, выкрашенной кровавой краской. — Целый куст, надо же — ты очень влюбчивый мальчик.

Парню хотелось заставить замолчать этого ублюдка, но… он сам был виноват: расслабился в непринуждённой атмосфере на борту союзников и просто забыл вовремя вырезать цветы. Сейчас — задыхался. Сейчас — раскрыл карты врагу. Сейчас — стал посмешищем.

Парень злился — в большей степени на себя, — а мужчина, напротив развеселился: он с интересом изучал подобранный цветок со всех ракурсов, трогал каждый нежный лепесток и один даже оторвал — нарочно или нет, — а его улыбка становилась всё шире и шире. Затем он бросил наскучившую находку в протянутые ладони Детки (та с радостью приняла подношение своего господина и с тупым обожанием принялась рассматривать изломанный ошметок некогда приятного на вид цветка, вызывая у хирурга очередной приступ отвращения) и обратил своё внимание к пленнику:

— Не строй такие гримасы, малыш Ло. Это всего лишь цветы! У кого их нет? — с этими словами он сделал то, что ещё долгое время будет приходить Ло в страшных снах, если он, конечно, выберется из этой ситуации живым.

Дофламинго, кинув очередную бесящую усмешку прямо в лицо Ло, запрокинул голову назад, затем широко раскрыл рот и просунул пальцы, кажется, прямиком в горло. Ло дернулся и поморщился от отвращения, а затем его собственные губы приоткрылись в удивлении, веки нервно дернулась, от того глаза «округлились»: на кончиках пальцев блеснули тонкие нити и устремились в гортань… нет, в трахею, и достали оттуда пышный окровавленный бутон. Розу.

По дороге сюда, пока его тащили по коридорам дворца, Ло заметил множество ваз, наполненных такими же пышными алыми розами. Тогда парень не обратил на это должного внимания, а теперь мысли в его голове забились в конвульсиях. _Дофламинго знал о его пристрастии? Решил повторить за ним? Неужели на самом деле он страдает от неразделенной любви? Он?! Или специально засунул в себя эту розу, чтобы посмеяться над Ло?.. нет, он же не знал — не должен был знать! Точно не мог — откуда? Да и зачем тогда выбирать именно розу, а не сирень? То есть…_

Ло точно не знал, но имел подозрения, что Дофламинго тоже переносил в себе ханахаки, ведь сам Ло заразился ей явно во время пребывания в подчиненных у этого психа. Скорее всего какой-то из контрабандных грузов содержал в себе заразную пыльцу, и все пираты Донкихота заразились тогда. Но вот только для того, чтобы болезнь начала проявлять себя (и тем более, для того, чтобы она дошла до финальной стадии), нужно было влюбиться в кого-то и отчаянно жаждать его внимания долгие месяцы, даже годы. Мысль о том, что Джокер — этот бессердечный психопат — способен не просто любить кого-то (хотя это уже было чем-то за гранью воображения), а страдать по кому-то, казалась лишенной всякого смысла.

С другой стороны, то, что такой прожженный до мозга костей циник как Ло способен страдать от любви, тоже казалось несусветной глупостью со стороны стороннего наблюдателя. Так что…

Вау. Но…

Кто?

Нет, не кто не отвечал взаимностью на чувства Дофламинго — это мог быть буквально каждый здравомыслящий человек на свете. Кто тот человек, что способен был вызвать в вывернутым наизнанку разуме мягкое чувство влюблённости — семена розовых кустов в груди. Черт, даже думать об этом — за гранью фантастики.

К сожалению, Ло думал, что знал ответ на этот вопрос, но не мог поверить в него. Не может быть! Это даже не смешно: будучи бессердечными страдать почти тринадцать лет по одному и тому же **мертвому** человеку, выживая только за счёт способностей своего фрукта и будто бы в насмешку украшать свой дом смертельными цветами — какое отвратительное совпадение. И повод задуматься.

— Цветок проглотил? — издевательски поинтересовался Джокер с видом, будто сейчас совсем ничего не произошло, и провёл большим пальцем по алому бутону, размазывая алую кровь по алым лепесткам, вызывая нежеланные ассоциации с сердцем. Которого нет — ни у Дофламинго, ни у Ло.

Потому что Дофламинго его убил. Своего возлюбленного брата — от одной мысли об этом его начинало мутить.

Как? Может, Ло, поддавшись эмоциям, поспешил с выводами, и это был не Кора-сан, ведь иначе получалось, что…

Дофламинго убил не просто брата — человека, которого по-настоящему любил?! Он настолько двинутый? Целеустремленный? Нет, всё это какой-то бред! Не мог он прожить столько лет со смертельной болезнью — только Ло мог!

— То есть тебе в любом случае недолго осталось, — усмехнулся Хирург Смерти, обнажая окровавленные зубы.

— Спасибо за беспокойство, но не стоит меня хоронить раньше времени, — вторил ему Джокер. — Не один ты можешь креативно использовать свой фрукт.

И Ло стало мерзко от мысли, что они как безумные псы скалятся друг на друга, и его лицо приобрело соответствующее брезгливое выражение. Всего лишь на секунду, одну чертовую секунду, которую он уже возжелал начисто стереть из своей памяти, Дофламинго напомнил ему не милого той зияющей пустоте в груди на месте, где у обычных людей находилось сердце — это, к сожалению, было уже слишком привычным и банальным, — а самого себя. Как бы он не открещивался от этого, как бы не отрицал — в них было что-то общее, чего так боялся Кора-сан и закономерно ненавидел Ло.

Это была хорошая тема для размышления, однако дальнейшие события не оставляли времени для самобичевания: мугивары по праву считались если не самой, то одной из самых чокнутых пиратских команд современности, чего стоил сам Мугивара, вытащивший его прямо из-под носа разъяренного Джокера. Появилось настолько много проблем, что невозможно было задумываться о внезапном и не самом приятном озарении.

Тем более Трафальгар не стал забивать себе голову, когда представилась прекрасная возможность расправиться с Дофламинго раз и навсегда — тогда и задумываться было не нужно: проблема решилась бы сама собой. Но даже тогда влез Мугивара и совершил месть не за него, а вместо него — им двигали абсолютно чуждые Ло мотивы: жажда вселенской справедливости и отмщения за страдание невинных. Не то, чтобы он вообще не имел эмпатии, просто конкретно в этом случае его мотивы были более личными, оттого ему всё же было обидно, что Джокера остановил не он, оттого казалось, что их история была не завершена.

Он вышел из дома Кироса поздней ночью. Как врач Ло понимал, что прошло ещё недостаточно времени для полного восстановления после полученных им травм, однако он уже мог свободно управляться правой рукой, Дофламинго должен был быть в ещё более ужасном состоянии, и у них осталось не так много времени до того, как морской дозор опомнится и решит схватить «спасителей Дресс Роуз».

Мугивары видели, как он выходил на улицу, но никак не отреагировали на это: может быть, стали доверять союзнику после совместной биты или вполне разумно решили, что Трафальгар всё равно не скажет, куда он направился. Повезло, что сам Луффи до сих пор не пришёл в себя — тогда бы его не отпустили без дюжины вопросов, тем более не отпустили одного.

На самом деле мужчина думал, что пробраться на корабль морского дозора, прямо в камеру к особо опасному преступнику будет сложнее. Но нет — большинство членов корабля просто убежали в город, будто бы специально рассчитывали на то, чтобы бывшего шичибукая навестил если не освободитель, то убийца. Или же рассчитывали на то, что в таком состоянии он всё равно не протянет дольше двух дней — тут доктор мог понять их прогноз.

Ему даже фруктом пользоваться не пришлось: кто-то заботливо повесил ключи от камеры прямо на гвоздик рядом с камерой — они даже не старались.

— Пришёл проведать меня, Ло-о? — насмешливо протянул заключенный, рассмеялся и закашлялся кровью.

Его руки были прикованы цепями из кайросеки к углам камеры, и он не мог вытереть кровь и лепестки с подбородка, и она осталась там новым слоем поверх уже застывшей. Выглядело мерзко, но на лице Ло не дрогнул ни единый мускул — мало ли мерзости он повидал за годы своей врачебной практики, — только сердце предательски заныло от родственной боли, приводя его в тихую ярость.

— Да-а, стоило задержаться на два дня, и всё решилось бы само собой, — усмехнулся он следом, и Дофламинго привычно нахмурился, раздражённый.

— Любишь угрожать беспомощным людям?

— Как ты, — тут же кольнул его парень и призвал «Пространство». На сей раз он пытался побороть бушующие в нём при взгляде на Дофламинго эмоции и сделать всё с холодной расчётливостью.

Да, фрукт Опе-Опе прежде всего предназначался для эффективного лечения людей — он благодаря этой особенности получил своё название, — однако ещё проще им было убить человека. И сейчас Ло требовалось всего-то сдавить рукой едва бьющееся сердце, чтобы Доффи уже не увидел рассвета — оба это прекрасно понимали.

Дофламинго улыбнулся и откинул голову назад:

— Давай, сделай это — воплоти _его_ последние желание, — Трафальгар мог поклясться, что сильный, непоколебимый голос бывшего короля дрожал, становясь похожим на… опять.

Ло сглотнул и ничего не ответил. Он рассёк его грудную клетку и замер, любуясь огромным розовым кустом, паразитирующим на сердце и легких. Очень красиво — совсем как в тех медицинских справочниках, которыми Ло любил зачитываться в детстве.

Он встряхнул голову, достал перчатки из кармана, натянул их и приступил к операции. Благо цепи были достаточно крепки, чтобы не давать Джокеру вырываться, когда Ло из-за слишком неуклюжей правой руки лишний раз задевал жизненно важные органы. Благо сам Джокер был достаточно умён, чтобы молчать до того момента, пока последний корешок злополучного цветка не упал на деревянный пол — пока Хирург смерти не закончил. И даже позже он был настолько потрясён, что продолжал молчать, пока Трафальгар принялся ковыряться в своей груди и выдирать оттуда свой «сорняк».

В пору было пациенту выразить свою благодарность врачу, но Дофламинго просто не знал таких слов, не для этого человека.

— Я думал, ты меня убьёшь. Рассчитывал на это. Почему нет? — спросил Дофламинго после длительного молчания.

— Тренировался на тебе, — ответил Ло, разворачиваясь к выходу из камеры.

— Отвратительно лжешь, — облегченно рассмеялся мужчина. — Похоже, что _он_ заразил тебя безрассудным благородством? А что дальше: уйдешь в дозор?

Трафальгар скривился:

— Ну уж нет, — и вышел из камеры, запирая её и возвращая ключ на место. Нужно было уходить, пока какой-то матрос случайно не решит проверить трюм с особо опасным преступником — хотя с чего бы это при таком отношении? — и не поднимет тревогу, но ему всё же хотелось сказать что-то напоследок. Не хотелось, чтобы Джокер думал, что был спасён по доброте душевной. — Просто подумал, что _он_ бы не хотел, чтобы его брат помер так бесславно.

Доффи расхохотался ему в след, но Ло уже не обращал внимания: больше им нечего делить, нечем хвастать — цветы, безусловно, красивые, но не растрогают мертвеца. И рисковать своей жизнью ради этого было глупо.

**Author's Note:**

> В этом тексте я позволила себе сделать отклонения от канона: тут Дофламинго решил лично допросить Ло после поимки. Будем считать, что он настолько был рад его поймать. 
> 
> Оффтоп: я остановила просмотр Ван писа перед своей операцией как раз на серии, когда Кирос отрубил клону Дофламинго, и не было известно, что это именно клон. Так что я ещё неделю или около того усердно думала об этом событии, но не продолжила просмотр, боясь нагружать глаза.
> 
> Ещё я хочу сказать, что продолжать любить уже мертвого человека — это совсем не круто, а грустно. А тут ещё и двое злых гениев на это попались. Люблю всё же обсасывать тему того, что Дофламинго и Ло имеют много общего.
> 
> Под конец предлагаю устроить перекличку: кто здесь не здравомыслящий человек? с:


End file.
